Memory
by zellorcageek
Summary: Rhyme has lost her memories. She doesn't remember anything, anyone. So Joshua decide to reintroduce her to her world. Includes Neku/Shiki and Beat/Eri. Rated T to be safe.
1. Wake Up

Alright, let's just get this over with! First chapter up! xD

...Sigh. Sorry, I don't really know _why_ I wrote this, but I think I'll make it multi-chapter. 8D

--

**C1 - Wake Up**

_Where... Where am I?_ the small blonde asked sluggishly, blinking her eyes open. _I don't remember...anything._

She sat, rubbing her eyes. She seemed to be in a populated place--she was actually getting a lot of strange looks from passers-by--leaning against a stone pillar. She looked up and saw a statue perched atop the short pillar.

_Statue of Hachiko._

The words formed themselves in her mind, calling up several images that made her head pound.

A slightly muscular blonde boy carrying a skateboard. A brown-haired girl wearing glasses, carrying a stuffed cat. A red/pink-haired girl with a smile on her face. An orange-haired boy, headphones hanging off his neck. Finally, an ashen-haired boy with a smug smile on his face, but looked genuinely amused.

This last image made her heart skip a beat.

She was surprised. _Are they...people I know? Is the last boy...someone important to me?_

She stood up on shaky legs. _They hold the key to unlocking who I am._ That much, she was sure. She started walking, aimlessly, absentmindedly, recalling those people she "remembered" again and again.

A breeze blew past. She cocked her head to its direction. _I could've sworn there was a presence right there..._ She looked left and right, then, finding no one she knew, shrugged it off and continued on her way.

After a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Were you just going to ignore me, dear?" She heard a small giggle as she turned around to face whoever it was.

_It's that boy! That boy...who...made my heart pound..._ He had that small smug grin again. She blushed faintly as she thought of her little reminiscence.

She pulled herself together. "Excuse me, but I don't think I know you..."

The boy looked shocked for a minute. He didn't release his hold on her shoulder. Then he smiled again.

"Pardon me. I though you were someone _I_ knew." He giggled again, but his eyes held the slightest trace of apprehension. "Allow me to introduce myself. Yoshiya Kiryu, at your service."

"Oh, um... Hello..." She wondered why he was talking to her in the first place.

"Might I ask your name?" He raised an eyebrow, finally releasing his grip on her.

_Wait... I don't remember my name...!_ She searched frantically in the recesses of her mind.

_Rhyme._

And there was the answer. She smiled at the Yoshiya boy slightly and said, "Rhyme. That's me." She laughed a bit nervously.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "You seem to be lost, though. Where are you headed?"

"Uh... I'm going to, um... WildKat! ...Yes, I'm going to WildKat." She told him the first thing that entered her mind. Wow, it seemed these flashes came more easily.

"Perfect." Yoshiya winked. "That's where I'm headed. Care to accompany me?"

She--Rhyme--debated with herself for a moment before answering. "Sure." After all, she didn't really know the way.

And this boy might be able to help her with her memory.

--

Oyea! \:D/ Part one finished! I'm going to make multi-chapter after all! :D:D:D Rejoice! WOOHOO! Joshyme rules!

Anyway, please click that little green button down there--see it? May the reviews come!


	2. It's The Game All Over Again

Heyy. 8D Just got back from the KH wikia. Ven looks EXACTLY LIKE ROXAS. I ain't gonna run after Roxy anymore! WOOT. Go Ven! :"

...Okay, totally random rant right there. xD Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?

--

**C2 - It's The Game All Over Again**

"So, Rhyme," Yoshiya began. "May I ask why you're headed to WildKat?"

"I... Well, I... wanted to drink some coffee," she replied, casting desperately in her mind for answers to this boy's question.

He raised his brow. "Aren't you a little too young for coffee?"

_Do I look that young?_ was Rhyme's first immediate thought, succeeded by: _Do I even know my real age?_

Out loud, to the enigmatic stranger beside her, she said, "Maybe, I'm... sixteen. Besides, I don't think anyone would mind."

He smirked. "I see."

-Joshua's POV-

She seems reluctant about all her answers. I keep wondering if this is really Rhyme...

But she went missing a week ago, and I haven't felt her Soul at all. Until I saw this girl. Is this really Rhyme?

"Hey, um, Yoshiya..." she said hesitantly.

I felt my mouth twist up into a small smile. "Please, Rhyme. Call me Joshua."

She seemed a bit surprised and her expression told me that she recognized my name. But the words she said contradicted. "Oh, okay... Well, we're here at the cafe already."

I looked up. Oh, right. Sanae was even there out front. I'd told him I'd come by later, but it wasn't later yet. I wondered why he was outside.

"Hey, boss!" he said when we approached.

"What is it, Mr. H?" I asked. No use being "impolite" (though technically that wouldn't be because Sanae worked for me) in front of Rhyme.

He stopped short when he saw my companion. I gave him a warning look, telling him to shut it. He raised an eyebrow behind his shades, but nonetheless complied. He really knew when I was thinking.

"Phones and the gang are in there," he told me, thumb pointing to somewhere behind him, meaning the cafe.

"Hm. I see," I replied lightly. Then I looked at Rhyme as if I had suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yes. Rhyme, this is Sanae Hanekoma, the owner of WildKat. Though I imagine you knew that." I giggled. "Mr. H, this is Rhyme. I met her at the Statue of Hachiko." I raised my eyebrows at the Producer silently.

He looked politely interested. "Did you now?" Perfect.

"I was pretty lost," Rhyme replied cheerily. "It was a good thing Yoshi--_Joshua_ talked to me."

I could see Sanae trying to stifle a laugh because of Rhyme calling me by my whole name. I glared at him briefly, then turned to smile at Rhyme. The cafe owner coughed behind my back.

"Well, I'm guessing you went here for some grub..." Sanae stated. "You guys buying or what?"

"We'll join Neku and the others, thank you." I lead Rhyme inside the small cafe, and headed over to the only occupied table.

"Yo, prissy boy!" Rhyme's brother called out to me--Beat. Really. He would have to stop calling me that.

I giggled. "Nice to see you all here." I stopped, and Rhyme came to stand beside me.

The look on their faces. Priceless. I tried to hide another giggle, but it escaped.

Neku turned to me. "What the hell are you trying to pull, Josh?!" he asked angrily. "Are you trying to screw with us?!"

"No, no, Nekky," I told him. I felt Rhyme clutch my arm. "You're scaring the poor girl."

"Yo, get away from him, Rhyme!" Beat shouted.

"Joshua...?" she said in a small voice.

"Daisukenojo, I suggest you quiet down before Rhyme is more than scared of you," I suggested to him.

"Shut up, Rainbow Boy--and don't call me that, yo! You crampin' up my style!" Oh, so it was Rainbow Boy now?

The brunette--Shiki--intervened. "Guys, maybe we should quiet down..." At last, someone who understands.

She and her redheaded best friend managed to pull Neku and Beat down to sitting positions again for me to explain. And I did. I told Rhyme to start up a conversation with Mr. H while I "discussed some things with my friends". She happily obliged.

"So it's like the game all over again, ain't it?" Beat stated, looking crestfallen.

I nodded.

So far, that was all we had.

--

Yay! Second Chapter! Whee! \:D/

Next chapter will be worked on by me during this week, because I'm only allowed on the Internet during weekends. xD Wish me luck! Oh, and press that little Review button again, will, you, dears? xDDD


	3. Author's Note

Uh... Hi.

Okay. You guys might kill me for this, but I think I'ma gonna abandon (or put in a very long hiatus) this fic. I feel really bad about doing so, but I just 't feel like it... If anyone wants to pick up this fanfic for their own (though I doubt that, because what I'm doing in itself is bad ._.), I'll give you the rights. You just have to ask.

Mou. I'm scared of your reactions. I'm sorry.

Thank you for supporting this, even if it was quite short.

...And additional. I'm moving out. From this account, I mean. ^^ I'll leave you to find me, if you want.

Alright... Bye~ 


End file.
